Golden Sun: Alex's Vengeance
by Seth Sandwhisper
Summary: A story happening eighteen years after Golden Sun 2. Alex returns to destroy the world with his newfound power and the might of six Elemental Stars. Is rated M for more than one reason. mostly because of ecchi reasons...
1. Prologue: From the Depths of Hell

_**From the Depths of Hell**_

A dark cave… locked far away from human eyes… made of crystal… water flowing underneath, sweeping gently… enlightened by only six spherical gems: Azure, Lavender, Amber, Sanguine, Sable and Pure-white in color… and a giant stone hovering betwixt and between to take care of these, a stone with a single eye in its middle.

He was called the Wise One, or The Old Sage, as he was known to some.

It was eighteen years now, since the Fires of the Lighthouses had been emblazed. Eight young humans did it; they wanted to see alchemy running through the veins of this world so badly they did everything to achieve their goal. Every trick, each and every deceit he tried rolled off their willpower.

Even though they knew that one day a man would come to use the power of alchemy for his selfish deeds; even though they knew the adept Alex was standing on the mountain of Vale to obtain the ultimate power of the Golden Sun: The Philosophers Stone; nothing stopped them.

But The Old Sage did something to prevent the disaster. A little bit of the Philosophers Stone's essence he led into the young man named Isaac and thus was able to stop Alex from ruling the world.

And now, all of the elemental stars were arranged once again to never be touched again, he felt something crumbling.

Suddenly a wall fell apart and a man walked through it. He wore his long, blue hair open and had a dark-blue shawl on his back. The rest of his clothing was colored with twists of black on blue. His most outstanding feature however was the golden mask which covered the right half of his face and showed a warped grimace. The same type of gold was also used on the back of his right hands glove, forming something like a claw if contemplated from above.

"All of the stars, arranged finely for my return from the depths of hell."

"Alex, is that you?"

"Alex died eighteen years ago, together with the mountain of Vale and the Sol Sanctum. That's what you thought, did you not? After all, you were the one who did this to me."

"You cannot be alive; you did not gain immortality back then."

"Of course I didn't. You also took care of that yourself. However, you should have made sure I was dead. I was on the edge of it, though. But then someone saved me and gave me the power I tried to get when the Golden Sun gathered, so that I could take fine revenge.

He felt my despair. Of course; I was a semi-immortal trapped kilometers under the earth, feeling nothing but hatred. All the things I did until then were for the one goal you undid along with my very existence. But I found a way to get my revenge. I will crush the whole world like you did mine. Then I can create a one fitting for my master in its place.

Back then I thought I could get ultimate power by gathering the Venus-, the Mars-, the Jupiter- and the Mercury-Star. But nescient as I was back then I did not even know about the shining Sol-Star and the caliginous Luna-Star."

"You are a fool, Alex. Even with all the power of your obscure new Master you cannot defeat me. I am the Will of Weyard itself."

"I know the last time we fought you defeated me oh-so-easily, but no more. Show me the power of this world's Will."

The Old Sage starred at him, releasing an energy wave far stronger than anything he had used against Alex back then.

With just a whisk of his right arm Alex blocked the whole attack.

"Be crushed to dust, you relic." He said, grasping into the thin hair as a gesture and with it crushing the Old Sage.

In the stone's last motions Alex went up to him.

"How did you… get so… strong…?"

"I opened my heart to true darkness. Darkness neither Karst and Agatio, nor Saturos and Menardi were able to achieve."

After the Guardian of the Stars closed his eye for the last time Alex went up to the Stars to take them one after another.

_Strange. Somehow it feels far less good than I imagined. This revenge of mine. He did not even suffer. However, the one who took my immortality without even knowing, he will. Or rather, his child will._

_

* * *

_

Long before I found this site I had this idea. It began with the childish idea of how a third Golden Sun could look like, even though I knew from the start they would not make it like this. As I matured the idea for this became more and more perverted. That's why it's rated M. It's basically a story about Alex coming back to take revenge. The ones to fight him, however are not the old eight guys, but rather their children as well as some other... good-known persons(read carefully, you'll find hints in the game) and some completely new ones. Also, there are two new elements, namely: Sol and Luna and there are djinns for these two elements, too.

Oh, yeah, two things:

1) If I wrote Axel instead of Alex somewhere, I'm sorry, I played too many KH-games. Please tell me, so I can correct it.

2) The "Wise One". I call him the Old Sage, because I played the German version of the game and there he was called "Der alte Weise", which means "Old Sage". (Sounds much cooler to me)

Unlike my Code Geass Fanfiction I will get to the interesting points quite fast. I do not have to establish twenty-seven things in this to get the story rolling.

If it somehow feels like a game script, please tell me, I'll change it to a reasonable style.


	2. How a Journey begins

**_How a Journey begins_**

_A crystal cavern… dark… blue water flowing underneath… six gems shining a pale colored light around the scenery… the Old Sage hovering in between, taking care of the sacred stones as if they were his eyes… then, suddenly, the Sage turning around in shock and shortly after crumbling… the guardian of the stars… perished… the stars robbed_

Isaac got up his bed startled.

"What a nightmare… That could not happen… could it…?"

_Dark… a single starring eye, surrounded by stones… she could feel it starring at her.  
"Sable…"  
__"..."  
"Sable!"  
__"Who are you?"  
__"I am the Old Sage, keeper of this world… I was slain. You are the successor of your father Isaac. You have to… stop this threat to the world… he is… cruel… exasperated by the world… I am so sorry… my mistake… all mines…"  
__"Who?! What?"  
__"…"  
_

"Was that… a dream? It seemed so… real…"

On the next morning Sable went straight to the kitchen and sat down on the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Sable. Up so early?" Jenna said, worried about her daughter as always.

"Yeah… I had some kind of… strange nightmare…"

"Strange nightmare?"

"Would you like to tell me? Or was it about a boy?"

"Mom! No, it wasn't. You see, a saw this stone… he had an eye in its middle. He told me I have to stop the one who killed him…"

"Stone? The Old Sage?!" It was her father Isaac who answered.

"Yes. So he said."

"Not good."

"Why, Isaac-honey?"

"I, too, had a dream of him dying…"

"Then it… was real?"

"But who? Who could be so powerful as to defeat the Old Sage? I thought he is the undying Will of this world…"

"Then maybe we are in serious trouble…"

"So, Mom? The stone said I should save the world."

"Rejected. You are far too young for this, Honey…"

"Auntie Sheba was one year younger than me when you traveled."

"But…"

"I know, Mom. It will be dangerous, I could get killed and so on, but… how shall I become the strong woman you want me to become if I don't even get the chance to prove myself?"

"I think our daughter is quite serious about this, sweetheart. And I also think she could use something like this. But you have to promise me a few things if you really want to go."

"Okay, Dad. What is it?"

"You have to go visit Garet and Mia. If it really is right what we dreamt, they, too, had dreams. When Susanne accompanies you I won't worry that much. Also, if you see someone really powerful, you have to call me. You know we can use teleportation. I don't want my daughter to die at the hands of some fiend."

"Fine with me."

"Are you really serious about this, Isaac?"

"Of course. Even though he always used the wrong ways his decisions were never wrong. I think we should let the Old Sage's last wish be fulfilled."

"Okay. When do you want to leave, honey?"

"Best on midday."

"Fine. I'll pack your bag. And be sure to call us whenever you have the chance. Hama-sama's telepathy-masters are everywhere."

And so Sable stood there at midday, her leather dressing on, so that she looked like a real fighter. She wore a little bag whose hanger was slung around her neck, falling down to her left side so she could wield a weapon in her right hand without restrictions. Attached to her back she wore a glaive with a very ornamental blade, forged by Sunshine himself for her mother's personal use. She wore a green shawl and took a deep breath before saying goodbye to her parents.

"Was it really a good idea to let her go all by herself?"

"Of course. She was right. She will never go as strong as you when she doesn't get a chance to travel around like you did."

"You mean if we had stayed in Vale forever I would have been a different person?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if all of this didn't happen…"

"Maybe… But I must thank you, Isaac."

"Why?"

"Even though that was not your intention, we do have plenty of time for ourselves now."

"What do you mean?" he asked shortly before Jenna started to unbutton her blouse.

"We haven't been able to do this in a long time." Isaac began to smile as he traced the outlines of her slim waist with his hands, making her shiver.

"You are so naughty, darling."

"Like you said, you wouldn't love me if I was any different…"

"I don't really like it when you're always right, y'know?"

"I know I know…" she said, fondling over his pants in the act. While doing so she sat down on his lap, laying her arms around his neck before placing her lips softly on his, making him exhale heavily. Afterwards he embraced her, placing his lips on her neck to make her pant heavily.

_What had become of the touchy, delicate and naïve-straight-laced girl I once knew? I never thought she would ever be this… bold…  
Oh… so… wonderful… erotic, beautiful, but she ever kept this innocent smile of hers. That beautiful smile she even had on her face when she was making out with me…_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, the beginning seems quite stupid, I know. I promise, the next one'll be better.

You might have noticed that Sable is the protagonist. She is exactly how you would imagine the daughter of Isaac and Jenna. And she is also has maaaany interesting scenes. After all there are... four characters who'll have a crush on her and my dear readers are the ones who will decide about the outcome. It's all the same to me, I like all of them.

Before it comes to confusion, the pairings are as follows:

Jenna + Isaac: Sable, 15

Garet + Mia: Susanne, 15

Felix + Sheba: Tristan, 13

Piers + some female Lemurian Mercury-Adept, 17

(Btw: Does anyone have a problem if I use the names from my version of the game? I'm far more used to Piers being called Aaron and Sheba being called Cosma...)

And there are several other guys joining them.

Oh, yeah, I think this is also not really obvious: Hama is Ivan's big sister. She has the ability to foretell the future and so on... she is a Jupiter-master. So: Hama's telepathy-masters are guys you pay so they send your messages to the ones you want them to hear. It's somehow like call booths.


	3. This Damned Rogue

_**This Damned Rogue**_

When she arrived in the village something interesting caught Sable's attention. She observed a nobleman assaulting a young man. The man had gripped the boy on the collar and was about to hit the boy. He was sure that the young man stole his purse, but the boy always assuring the nobleman he did not.

Sable did not know why she did it, she just did it. She threw herself between the nobleman's walking stick and the boy, taking the hit for him. Keeping a straight face she just said:

"Come, Marc, let's go. Mum's waiting for us. Sorry, that my brother bothered you, sir." As the nobleman saw what he had just done he let the two teenagers go. Even if he did steal his purse, the solatium for his hit would have cost him much more than what was in it.

The two of them went away. In a narrow street the man stopped.

"Adrian."

"Oh… eh… Sa-Sable!"

"Thank you for helping me back there."

"You're welcome. I hate it when the strong oppress the innocent."

"Thank you, but… who tells you I'm innocent?"

"Say what?" He pulled a purse out of his black jacket.

"Sweet. Three-hundred coins."

"What?"

"Like I said, thank you. I'd have been in serious trouble if you wouldn't have been there."

"You…! I should drag you before him again."

"You won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Not only that you are too weak to drag me before anyone, you just would not do it."

"Believe me, I could. Besides, why are you so sure I wouldn't?"

"I don't know? Come, I won't resist, do it." She hesitated. Why was he so confident?

"… Damn you."

"See?"

"Why were you so sure? I don't even know you."

"You also saved me without knowing me. You could not tell whether I was innocent. I presume you actually weren't even interested in that, now were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You did not want to save anyone, you wanted to save me."

"You…"

"Come here, I'll make amends for the hit you took for me."

"What?" Before she could do anything he had dragged her near him, holding one hand around her waist so she could not escape. His other hand was placed carefully on her cheek so she could not even turn her head away.

As his lips touched hers she wanted to kick and hit him, to cry out loud. That was in the first seconds, at least. Thereafter she felt strange.

_What is this? He… stole my first real kiss so casually… but… it feels so good… can't stop…_

She thought while laying her arm around his neck. She answered the kiss, as passionately as he started it. Just a few moments later she felt his tongue gently fondling her lips. She closed her eyes, opened her lips a little for him and melted away as their tongues met.

_This damned Rogue… such an excellent… feeling…_

She fought an inner battle between her oh-so-important purity and her desire for this bad guy. The first still wanted to slap his face, the latter played around with thoughts about how to go on.

Saliva ran down her chin, her knees got as wet as pudding and her resistance grew weaker and weaker every second she stayed in the embrace of the Rogue.

In her weak state he his hand rose up, in an attempt to caress her breast, but as he saw her quiver he stopped at once.

_Impressive. I really thought he'd do it. Well… might be better this way._

After an infinite time of joy he let go of her. She was somehow relieved but also disappointed – she definitely felt warm moistness at specific points of her body. She had to admit: Only his decency had protected her from losing her virginity to this guy today.

"And what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I'm headed for Adam's Ale."

"What? That's a joke, isn't it?"

"Why should it?"

"Because… it's dangerous out there, y'know?"

"So?"

"Let me go with you!" She went up to him, boldly looking in his face from underneath him.

"Do I really look like I need help?"

"Yes."

"Well…" She placed her hand on the gem on her necklace.

"Move" she said and an unreal force moved him forward so his lips touched hers once again, this time only for a short while.

"I see. You, too, know Psynergy."

"…You know about it?"

"Of course. I can use it myself."

"I do not feel a kind of Psynergy inside you." He smiled.

"I see. Never seen a Luna-Adept before, have you?"

"Luna? That does not exist."

"You betcha! Look? Moon Feather!" he shouted just before nine feathers, shining in an unreal kind of black luster, appeared forming a semicircle behind him and quickly after flew straight forward.

"That…"

"So? May I escort you?"

"If you would like to, I'd be pleased. But be aware that this is no promise for sex, got it, playboy?"

"Of course. It'd be pretty boring if it was…"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's the fun if I can't seduce you properly?" As he said that she turned bright red.

"A-anyway, I want to head out here before dusk comes. I do not want to camp on the mountain, y'know?"

"Alright, alright."

_What a fine lady. I never thought I'd steal something this great away. It was worth rising up today. I wonder how long she can withstand me…_

After fighting some monsters and walking a while they finally came to the mountains.

"So, Sable… There are two ways."

"Two ways?"

"Yeah, look. We can go up there" he said, pointing at a steeply path upwards the mountain "or… this way." He said, pointing at the entrance of a cave.

"Which road would you like to take, Adrian?"

"I'd rather not take any one of them. At the peak is a dragon said to live there. But the Cave is full of giant spiders. Which would you like better? It's all the same to me."

* * *

Asking what she meant with "first real kiss"? Mehehehe. You'll soon get hints, but I won't tell exactly what's going on^^

I'm a demon. Hrhrhr.

Fuuuuuuck! I did not know I forgot to upload this. That's so horrible! It's the best chapter by now!

Well, since I already have a poll going on for Code Geass, please PN me: Do you want them to climb the mountain up or do you want them so go through the cave? I'll write the next one when at least one person gives their opinion. The fourth chapter is already written, though ;)

To explain a bit more: The rise to the peek will focus heavily on the dragon. The other story will explain the architecture of the spider-cave in a disgustingly detailed way.


End file.
